caecusfandomcom-20200215-history
Caecus
Caecus is a kaiju created by SpinoBro14. Her first appearance is in the 2021 film of the same name. She is the main antagonist in Caecus and acts as an anti-hero in Caecus Against Clade and Caecus III: Return of Devastator. Appearance Caecus is described as a crossover between a crocodile and a salamander. Caecus has spines running down her neck to her back. Her tail is also covered in spines with one large spike at the end of her tail. Caecus has large four-arms, which she uses to run on four legs. Caecus also has evolved with no eyes and uses echolocation to see. Caecus's body is a mossy green with a red underbelly. History Caecus first appears around 10,000 BC off the coast of Mount Vesuvius and goes into hibernation underground. 79 AD, before Mount Vesuvius erupts and destroys Pompeii, Caecus is awoken from several earthquakes and emerges from under the ground. Caecus then lays waste on Pompeii, completely destroying the city. Before Caecus could make her way to Herculaneum, Mount Vesuvius produces a pyroclastic flow with takes out Caecus, burying her under ash, putting her into hibernation. Over 2,000 years later in 21XX, the United Forces discover her mummified body near the remains of Pompeii. A group of scientists and archeologists also discover some ancient tablets near Herculaneum, with drawings of Caecus destroying Pompeii. The scientists then come up with the name "Caecus" which is translated from Latin to "blind" in English. After a 6 magnitude earthquake strikes near Naples and Mount Vesuvius, Caecus suddenly awakes from her hibernation and begins attacking Naples. During her rampage, she destroys the United Forces Museum and half of the Naples before heading to Sorrento. The United Forces realizes their artillery isn't powerful enough to kill Caecus. They send one of their warships named the Armageddon to lure Caecus away from Sorrento. The United Forces then devises a plan to lure Caecus to an island in the Atlantic and imprison her underground, again. Before Caecus destroys the Armageddon, they arrive at the island and they are successful in defeating Caecus, by burying her under rocks and debris, launched from the Armageddon's missiles. Caecus will return in Caecus Against Clade and Caecus III: Return of Devastator. Abilities and Weaknesses Caecus has many abilities and many weaknesses. Some of Caecus's abilities include using echolocation since she lacks eyes to see visibly. Caecus is immune to temperatures of 3,500 Celsius (6,330 Fahrenheit). She can uses lava on her skin to regenerate wounds. Caecus is covered in spines and spikes as armor and protection and uses her spiked tail as a weapon. Caecus's weaknesses are she lacks eyes to see. Her underbelly is soft and has no armor, making it very vulnerable to damage. Caecus has limited energy and would need to stop for several minutes to regain energy. Her jaws have a weak bite force compared to other kaijus and can't do that much damage. Roar Caecus's roar is reused Monster X roars from Godzilla: Final Wars. Trivia * Caecus is a female kaiju. * The main inspiration for Caecus was the revival of the Godzilla franchise. * Caecus's length comes mostly from her tail. * Caecus was originally gonna be killed off in Caecus, but wasn't due to the idea of a trilogy. * Caecus was made into an anti-hero in Caecus Against Clade and Caecus III: Return of Devastator after being the main antagonist in Caecus. * Her name means "Blind" in Latin. Category:Kaijus Category:Caecus: Kaijus Category:Caecus Against Clade: Kaijus